Reconnecting
by Gaellicious89
Summary: Matt and Gabby had twenty-four hours quite tense. Matt continues to give her the cold shoulder, so she decides to go to his office to talk to him. They find the perfect solution to reduce the space between them and reconnect. 6x17.


**A/N:** Hello everyone!

And yes, two publications in less than a week, miracles exist! More seriously, here is the second one-shot that I was asked on Twitter after the final scene last week where Matt and Gabby are talking in his office. I hope you will like it.

Good reading,

Feel free to leave me a comment!

Gaëlle

* * *

While they were all having a good night out at Molly's, Matt had discovered that his wife had a brief history with Otis's replacement, in the worst of ways. No, he had not learned directly from his wife, but actually by a regular of Molly's whose tongue was a little too hung after a few beers. It had hurt him, deeply hurt him. Not because Gabby had a story with this man, it was a long time ago, and they both had a past, more or less known. No, no, what hurt him was the fact that his wife hid it from him. He didn't understand why she hadn't told him anything as soon as he arrived at the firehouse. He didn't understand why she kept hiding things from him. They had known each other for many years, they had been together for a long time, they had even been married for more than a year now. They had shared everything together, the good times, the hard ones, the laughs, the tears, the love, the separation. They had managed to cross this because they were together, both hands in hands. Admittedly, communication has always been a sore point for them, not that they wanted to hide things from one another, but more for the sake of preserving the other. When we love so much, it can hurt.

After Matt left her in the middle of the street, Gabby went back inside the bar. They were all there, watching her. They knew that Matt was gone when they saw her enter alone. She resumed her service as if nothing had happened, she wanted to give him time to digest the news. She closed the bar around 1am and headed for their apartment. She entered an apartment plunged into darkness. The lights were off, the TV too. She put her coat on the armchair, removed her boots and sat for a moment in the darkness. She rested her elbows on her thighs and plunged her face into her hands. She took a deep breath to calm herself and calm her beating heart. She tried to think about what she could tell Matt, how she could be forgiven. Thousand thought invaded her mind. She raised her head, and stared at the door of their bedroom. She ran her hand through her hair, and stood up. She walked slowly to the bedroom, she gently pushed open the door and she saw him. He was lying, shirtless, on his side of the bed, his head turned to the opposite wall. She admired his muscular back a few moments and noticed at his breath that he wasn't sleeping. She sat on the edge of the bed, and whispered a discreet "Hey", stroking his arm. But he didn't answer. She pursed her lips so as not to let out the tears that threatened to sink. She stood up, closed her eyes, and asked, "Can I sleep here, or do you prefer that I sleep on the couch? ".

A deep sigh was heard. « Don't be silly, you're not going to sleep on the couch..."

"Okay," she simply said as she headed to the adjoining bathroom to get ready for bed. She came out a few minutes later, cleansed, in her nightgown. She checked that their wake-up was well-timed for the next day, although given the time and circumstances, she knew very well that neither of them would sleep easily. She settled on her side of the bed, brought her pillow closer to Matt's, she couldn't sleep if he was too far from her, if she wasn't in his arms. She put her hand on his arm again, and leaned over to kiss his shoulder. But he didn't turn around, didn't even give her a look, not a caress, not a kiss, not a word. He gave her the cold shoulder. She fell back on her pillow, and let out a few sobs. "I'm sorry, really. I don't know what else to say to you, Matt... I love you, you know it... I, I'm sorry," she said before turning around, and setting the time for the rest of the night. They spent the night back to back.

* * *

The next morning, Matt got up before Gabby. She had finally closed the eyes a few moments before. He let her sleep a little longer, and went to prepare coffee and breakfast. She joined him a few moments later, barefoot, her peach colored nightgown covered with a small vest to counter the cold early morning. He was serving coffee when she entered the kitchen. Passing behind him, she stroked his back, and murmured a timid « Good morning," heading to the central island where she began to butter toasts. Matt was silent, he still didn't answer. He settled on his stool, and stared at his plate.

"Are you going to give me the cold shoulder for a long time?" Gabby finally asked him, annoyed.

"Uh? What? Matt answered.

"You left me in the middle of the street. You have not spoken to me since last night. You didn't even kiss me to say good night or good morning…" she put down her knife, and looked at him, looking sad.

"Everything is fine. Let's hurry up, we'll be late," he said, getting up and making the effort to drop a kiss on her temple. She watched him go away, helpless.

* * *

The road to the firehouse had been a heavy silence. Matt didn't leave his eyes from the road, Gabby was lost in thought and watch the city pass before her eyes. Matt parked nearby and they walked the rest of the way, next to each other, but more distant than usual. He didn't put his arm around her shoulders, he didn't take her hand in his. On the contrary, he walked in front of her, looking closed, hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" She asked, worried.

"I'm sure," he replied curtly, before rushing into the apparatus floor.

"Okay," Gabby shouted after him. The shift was going to be long, she knew it. The calls were one thing, but not being on good terms with her husband who was also the captain brought a tension that she would have preferred not to have to deal with.

* * *

After many calls, the last of which the paramedics were in the middle of a shooting without any protection, the end of the day was calmer. Everyone went about their business, some watching television, others resting. As for Matt, since he was named Captain, the paperwork was piling up, and he was planning to take advantage of this timeout to catch up. But he was distracted, he looked at the picture of his wife, which proudly sat on his desk, he had even brought it closer to him to always have her close.

Gabby took advantage of this little lull to go find him, it was necessary to burst the abscess. She came slowly to his quarter. She looks at him silently a few seconds on the doorstep, she pinches her lips sadly before knocking to inform him of her presence. He turned instantly, looked at her before looking away and resting on his papers. She came in anyway, and went to sit on his bed, visibly uncomfortable. The room was silent, Matt stared at the wall, Gabby stared at her feet and nervously played with the rail of the bed.

"I messed up. I should have said something the minute he stepped through the door of the 51," she began to explain. Matt continued to stare at his paperwork. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you as many times as you want, I'm sorry Matt," she continued in a barely audible voice. He finally raises his head, still without turning to her. His eyes were bright.

"I wish this was the first time you've held something back from me," he says, still staring at the wall. "But, it is not ...", he finally turns around in his chair to face her. "There was the whole thing with Bria too!" He reminded her, looking straight into her eyes. It was Gabby's turn to look away. She was embarrassed, she knew she was wrong. She closed her eyes, the sadness was on her face. Matt then carefully chooses his next words. "I love you. More than anything," he told his wife, urging her to look at him again. She turned to him again, sketching a sad little smile at the agreement of these words. "But, every time you leave me out, you put a little more distance between us, » Matt continued to get to the point. He wanted to make her understand, as he had done in the whole story with Bria, that she had to talk to him, that they had to communicate where they would go further and further apart. And that was not what he wanted, and he knew deep down that she didn't want it either.

She nodded approvingly, swallowed her tears, and whispered, "It won't happen again." She finally gets up to get closer to Matt, still sitting on the chair in his office, his arm resting on the back of the chair. "I don't want any distance between us," she added, tears in her eyes, smiling. She loved him, more than anything else in the world. She had always loved him from the moment she'd seen him, the very first minute she'd met him. She didn't want to get away from him, not today, not tomorrow, never. Their eyes fixed, both had red and shiny eyes. Matt ends up saying "Okay," in a hard and somewhat indelicate way, before looking away.

"Okay?" Gabby asked, her voice trembling. She was confused by his answer, disconcerted.

"Yeah," he replied simply, nodding slightly, but never looking at her. Gabby looked down, pinched her lips, and began to walk to the door, but Matt caught her by the wrist before it was too late. He finally got up, without ever withdrawing her hand from his wrist, he had already let her flee several times in the past, and today that would not be the case. He gave her a small smile, and as they knew how to do it, their looks spoke for them. No words were needed to express their feelings, their feelings on the moment. Matt opened his arms and nodded, indicating to Gabby that she could come rushing into his arms. Gabby didn't wait a half second before putting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist to tighten him tight against her. Matt wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and with his other hand caressed her back comfortingly. She hugged him so hard, as if her life depended on it. Matt too, so much so that we could have wondered how Gabby could still breathe. They stayed like this for many minutes, their bodies being one.

* * *

Matt was the first to break their embrace. He looked at his wife tenderly, he saw that she was touched by all this mishap. Deep down, he knew that she didn't want to hurt him, she probably had thought of doing well, and he blamed himself for over-reacting. He took Gabby's face between his hands, and with his thumbs, erased the little tears that ran down her pretty little face, then he gently brought his lips to hers, and kissed her. Timidly at first, as if they were to meet, but the tension felt in the last twenty-four hours made the kiss rise quickly in intensity. Their respective hands wandered over each other's body. Gabby pushed Matt further against his desk and gripped the collar of his captain's jacket. She stood on tiptoe to whisper in her ear: "I close the door, you lower the blinds?".

"What do you propose ?" He teased her.

"You said you didn't want space between us..." she began before approaching her face with his, and once a millimeter from his lips she added, "See? No space!" She gave him a naughty smile before putting a kiss on his lips. She will always amaze him. She winked at him before kissing him again quickly and heading for the door. She looked into the dormitories, checked that there was no one, and slammed the door before turning the lock, while Matt set a record time to lower the blinds of his office. As for Gabby, she already begun to undress. She unzipped her jacket she swung into the room, she removed her shoes, then began to unbutton his pants, obviously horny.

"Someone is in a hurry," Matt teased, before grabbing her little hands in his, he wanted to undress his wife himself.

"We have to act quickly..." she justified herself. "We would not want to be interrupted anyway..." she laughed as she opened her husband captain's jacket, which she threw into the room and instantly joined hers. Gabby took care of Matt's polo shirt while he was busy with her pants. At this rate, they found themselves quickly in underwear, face to face, devouring their eyes. Gabby goes to lay on Matt's bed, making sure to pull off her hair, which Matt found more than exciting. Her caramel skin was highlighted by a set of black lace lingerie, and her brown hair fell on her shoulders and back, sending him a more than a sublime image of his wife. She regained her confidence, in complete opposition to the vulnerability she had shown a few minutes ago.

" Meet me?" Gabby asked in her most seductive tone. Her eyes were moving down his body, and she can't help but smile when she noticed the large bulk that had formed in his black boxers. She was kind of proud of the effect she has on him. She was amazed that just the sight of her body could arouse him so quickly.

"Do you like what you see?" She teased him.

"You already know the answer," he smiled.

She held out her hand to pull him towards her in the bed and he joined her on the bed. He laid his knees on the mattress on either side of his wife's body, and in turn he pulled Gabby to him, helping her to stand up. He had access to his wife's back, and he didn't lose a minute before removing her bra. Delicately, he dropped the straps along Gabby's arms, before pushing the lace of her breasts with the help of his fingers. He tossed the material into the room, he heard it land on his desk, which triggered a small laugh from Gabby. He put his hand on her lower back, and pulled her toward him, until her breasts touched his chest. They both moaned in contact, but they quickly remembered that they had to remain discreet. Anyone could hear them at any time. She took advantage of the position to caress sensually and lovingly his lover back, before going on his lower abdomen and reaching for the top of his boxers. She slunk her hand inside and she found what she was looking for, for Matt greatest pleasure. « Hmmm, baby," Matt moaned as Gabby started stroking his already hard member. Gabby controlled his moans by kissing him passionately, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Gabby continued to slide her hand up and down, before breaking their hot kiss, in need of air.

"I love you," she told him, before taking him by surprise and flipping them over, Matt was now his back against the mattress. Gabby placed her hands on Matt's chest to balance herself and straddled his waist. She started grinding her crotch into his, while Matt started to play with her gorgeous breasts. He slowly started to massage her nipples, causing her to throw her head back, pleasure taking over her.

"There's too much between us…" Gabby said, out of breath. Matt took this for an invitation, and lowered his hands on her belly, then moved closer to her crotch. He ran his hands through the elastic of her panties, and before removing them, plunged his hand inside. He felt how excited she was already, his fingers wet in no time. He smirked. True, she was able to excite him in seconds, but he also had some effect on her. He didn't waste any more time, and as she lifted herself by leaning on his shoulders, he removed the lingerie to leave his wife completely naked in front of him. He took advantage of this moment to continue kissing her breasts, but she quickly recovered her spirits, and pushed him back wildly against the mattress.

At his turn, Matt arched his back, allowing her to remove the last piece between them. Gabby enjoyed the sight for a moment, but she could not resist the urge to stroke his member again. His man was perfect. The tension had been so palpable in the last hours that they were both ready, she was soaked, he was hard, she wanted him right there, right now. As a married couple, they always did this without rushing things, but today they needed to satisfy their needs and to free themselves from all this tension. They were both really aroused. Gabby tried to calm her ardor by travelling up Matt's body, laying a path of kisses, more sensual and languorous than each other.

"I need you," she whispered in his ear, before nibbling it. She attacked his neck as she knew how to do it. Her nipples caressed his chest, the sensation made him shudder. Matt suddenly flipped them over to be on top. He immediately attacker her neck, and Gabby tried to control her moans. He knew her so well, he knew that special spot in her neck, he always knew how to do it. He knew exactly what he was doing when he made love to her, even though today it seemed a little different. He went down to her chest, taking care not to leave a single place away from his lips. Her cheeks, her lips, her chin, her jaw, everything went on. Once arrived at his destination, he licked the crevice between her breasts, before taking her right nipple between his lips and sucking it, while he's massaging her right breast sensually. He then alternated his movements, giving him a pleasure that she tried, somehow, to keep quiet. Quickly, he slid down her body, leaving a kiss here or there, until he found her crotch. He ran his hands on her hips, and up and down her thighs. He made her languish by kissing his way up her thighs. "Come on, baby!" she almost yells, before Matt put his hand on her mouth to quiet her.

"Shhhh... Do you want my hand to stay on your mouth, or for other missions, a little lower?" he teased her, he knew it was hard for her to remain discreet when they made love, she had always been very expressive.

« Don't play, babe!" she murmured in the palm of his hand.

"Okay," he smiled at her, before kissing her lips, and repositioning himself where she wanted him most.

"Oh, baby!" she couldn't help but moans as his lips found her clitoris.

"Shhhh, remember!" he said, a proud smile on his face. "You wouldn't want the Captain to be suspended for inappropriate behavior and be out of the firehouse for a few days, right?" he teased her, once again. Then, he placed a kiss on her bundle of nerves before switching to sucking it and massaging it. Matt then made his way lower, and put two fingers inside of her, which triggered a loud cry of delight from Gabby. "Oh, god!" she shouts, her hands clutching the sheets, her head back in ecstasy, her eyes closed and her mouth wide open. Her body was gradually covered with a layer of sweat. Coming down from her edge, Gabby pulled Matt towards her, and captured his lips. As she darted her tongue into his mouth for a languorous kiss, she slid her hands down his chest until she reached for his still hard member. She slowly started to stroke him again while her other hand started to play with his balls. Matt was moaning into her mouth and found it hard to control himself anymore. His hands joined hers, he took her hands in his and increased the pace for a few moments, before guiding his cock to her entrance. He slowly entered her, they quickly found their rhythm and they both enjoyed it, continuing to kiss to limit noise, at their biggest pleasure. They moved together. "Faster, babe!" she said, and he complied. His movements were faster, deeper. Feeling that she was coming, Gabby wrapped her legs around Matt's waist, pulling him even deeper inside of her. When she finally came, she tried to control her release by kissing Matt even stronger. Matt thrust a few more times before his own orgasm rips him. He stayed inside of her the time they both came down from their highs.

"This was so good!" Gabby said before placing one more kiss on his lips. "Am I forgiven?" she asked him, shyly.

"Hmmm, let me think about it!" Matt laughed, before removing his cock from her crotch, and cover them with the sheets. He laid a kiss on each of her breasts, before saying between two kisses on her lips: "I think... The distance between us... Reduced." They laughed, before kissing passionately.

"No better way to reconnect, right?" she smiled at him. "I love you, Matt, I love you, more than anything. »

"I know, I love you too. You are the love of my life," he smiled at her, kissing her, before placing his head on her chest. Gabby kissed his forehead, caressed his little blonde hair and admired the captain, lying on her, eyes closed, a smile in his face. For nothing in the world, she wants to risk to lose him, nothing.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you loved it. I'm counting on your reviews. See you soon! Love, G.


End file.
